Bloodsuckers And Mudbloods
by Duck Life
Summary: Edward Cullen/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Bella/Edward At Slughorn's Christmas party, Sanguini the vampire introduces Edward and Hermione. Sparks fly, as do curses, fangs, and harsh words. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I ducked under Lee's arm and ran into the corner to hide. I saw Cormac scan the room for me, then shrug and go back to the snack table. Idiot. I couldn't believe I'd brought _him _to Slughorn's party. This was _so_ not worth it. Harry waved to me from across the room. Gratefully, I threaded my way through the crowd to him. He was grinning, obviously having a great time. I couldn't see Luna, though, knowing her, she was probably doing something crazy. I shrugged and turned to see who Harry was talking to. He was tall and pale, with purple bruises under his dark eyes. "This is Sanguini," said Harry. "He's a vampire." I gasped, but then regained my composure and stretched out my hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger," I said pleasantly. "I heard that a vampire was coming." I tried not to be rude. He smiled.

"Actually," he said, his foreign accent completely unconcealed, "there are two." His huge arm swung back to invite someone else into our conversation. I felt my jaw drop. He was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were a bright, buttery gold. His skin was pale and ivory, reflecting oddly in the flashing lights. His hair was bronze and tousled. He looked like a movie star.

"Hello," he said politely. "I'm Edward Cullen." I could feel my heart melting, my face flushing.

"I-I um…I'm, uh-"I couldn't concentrate at all.

"Hermione," supplied harry, shaking with silent laughter.

"Yeah," I said lamely. "What he said." Edward smirked. "Would you like to go get a Butterb-beer?" I stuttered. He laughed. I froze. "Oh…right. Vampire. Um…Professor Snape might have some blood downstairs, if…" I trailed off, embarrassed. He shook his head.

"I'm not…thirsty." His voice was soft and musical, as if he were singing rather than speaking. His expression was troubled. I turned to walk away, and perhaps disappear through a hole in the wall, but he caught my arm. His skin was icy, and his hands were like stone. "Please don't leave," he murmured courteously. "I'd like to get to know you better. Will your date mind if I dance with you?" he inquired, nodding towards Harry. I blushed.

"H-he's not my date," I muttered. He nodded thoughtfully, and then pulled me onto the dance floor in one fluid motion. Before I knew it, we were swaying along to the soft music.

"So," he said conversationally, "You are a witch?" I nodded. "It's so nice not having to hide your supernaturalism," he sighed. "I usually have to pretend to be human. It's…a relief…to just be myself." His words were slow, chosen carefully. His golden eyes bored into mine. I caught myself hyperventilating. Edward laughed. "Hermione," he said after a long moment, "I feel this… connection with you. I feel like I can tell you anything." I was dreaming. This was not happening. How is it that a beyond gorgeous, polite, smart, sensitive, vampire was suddenly confessing any affection for _me_, Hermione Granger, boring, nerdy, goody-goody, sidekick witch? It had to be a love potion. I ignored the fact that they didn't work on vampires. This just wasn't possible! How could Edward Cullen want to dance with _me_? I shrugged internally and decided to enjoy my first (and, I told myself, definitely my last) dance with Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, I lay in my four-poster bed. Everyone else in my dormitory was already asleep. I had danced all night with Edward. Apart from being absolutely gorgeous, he was quite a good dancer. He was smart, polite, funny, sensitive, kind…I sighed. I just couldn't believe that I might be falling love. I jolted out of my near-sleep. Love? No, that wasn't right. I wasn't _falling in love_. That wasn't me, I wasn't boy crazy like that. (Well, vampire crazy.) But still…he was amazing. I turned in bed to stare around my curtains, and gasped. Edward was outside the window. I rushed to it and flung it open quietly, so as not to wake the other girls. He grinned. I saw that he was hanging casually from the window sill, a hundred feet from the ground, his legs dangling. He didn't seem to pay any attention to that. He was staring at me. I noticed a Nimbus Two-Thousand and One slung over his shoulder.

"Hermione," he whispered, "What would you say to a little midnight ride?" I laughed softly as I jumped on to the broomstick with ease, pulling me on in front of him. His cool arms snaked around my waist, securing me to the broomstick. I quickly shut the window.

"The draft might wake them," I explained. He nodded, and then we were flying away. It was amazing. Hogwarts disappeared as we zoomed over the miles of forest surrounding the school. He didn't seem to need to concentrate on flying. Suddenly, I felt his long nose nestle into the crook of my ear ad neck. I almost fell of the broom. Finally, we landed in a large tree somewhere in the forest. "I'm not supposed to be out of bed," I mumbled. He laughed.

"Actually, the rule states that you can't be on the grounds or in the halls after dark. As you are neither…" he trailed off. I gasped.

"We're not on the grounds?" I said. He smiled mischievously. I noticed now that he was relaxed, slung over a thick tree branch, while I stood ramrod straight on the highest branch. I sat down, my legs dangling towards the ground. Edward cautiously wrapped his icy arm around me. It felt comfortable, natural. We stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable moment. And then, very slowly, as if contemplating it, he moved closer. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. He kept coming closer, until our faces were mere inches from each other. I could see in his eyes that he had suddenly made some sort of decision. He paused, and then, he leaned in and kissed me. I fell out of the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione!" I knew I had fallen. Everything seemed unnaturally clear to me. Edward had kissed me, and I had fallen about two dozen feet. I knew that. I was sure I had fallen, but I couldn't explain why I was suddenly back on the broomstick, hovering in midair, with Edward's pale arms wrapped around me, gripping the handle.

"What…happened?" I gasped breathlessly. I could find no logical reason for me not hitting the ground. He chuckled quietly.

"I was wrong in classifying you as a know-it-all. Hermione, _you _are a know-it-_some_," he laughed. I scowled.

"So, what? Can vampires change the past, or something? Did you go back and stop me from falling?" I griped sarcastically. If that were the case, though, and it very well could be, we had never kissed. Edward, however, laughed gaily.

"No, but we are _very _fast," he chortled. "You honestly didn't see what happened?" he asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I shook my head. He laughed again. "After you fell, I jumped down and grabbed you, then I threw you on the broom and we flew away." He paused. "I think I'll keep the kissing on the ground from now on." I sunk back into his icy chest, using all my self-control to keep from shouting gleefully, "We're going to kiss _again_!" Edward suddenly angled the broom down, and I saw that he was going towards the lake. He pulled up on the broom slightly, stopping it abruptly, and helped me down.

"You're an excellent flier," I complimented shakily. He chuckled and led me to the beech tree before collapsing into a stiff lotus position. He beckoned for me to join him. Cautiously, I stretched out on the cold ground in front of him. His eyes closed, and his thin eyelids looked lavender in the moonlight. Carefully, I reached up and smoothed them down, letting my hands run down, across his face, until they stopped at his lips. Edward instantly relaxed, leaning against the tree. I stared up at him. "I've never felt this way about anyone before," I whispered, somewhat bluntly. He stiffened.

"I love you," he insisted, but it sounded strange, as if he were trying to convince himself that he really did. I didn't mind. I would take it. I pushed myself up, so that I was leaning into his granite neck. He chortled, and bent his neck to kiss me softly on my cheek. He jumped up suddenly, and I almost fell. "Sorry, but we have to get you back to bed. It _is _late, you know." I sighed and stood up reluctantly, letting him help me onto the broom. We flew away, and I was still marveling at the fact that Edward Cullen, amazing, sweet, sensitive, smart, kind, passionate supermodel vampire, was in love with me. It was hard to comprehend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I have unanimously decided that, as I have 67 unfinished stories, I'm going to have to drop some. Some stories I simply begin and then lose interest in them. I apologize, but it doesn't seem fair to leave people waiting for over a year for the next chapter. Because of this, this story is now cancelled unless adopted by another author. If you are interested in adopting this story, please review and let me know!**

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope that you will continue to read my other stories. **


End file.
